


Could We Ever Be Enough?

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pain kink sort of, which I can’t write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami has mixed feelings about the end of the Bo Rhap whirlwind.





	Could We Ever Be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/gifts).



> This Drabble came to me while listening to Home by One Direction. I’m not entirely sure where it came from, but Rami in that silk shirt was definitely an inspiration. This is supposedly set before the Vanity Fair party on Friday.  
> I know Rami is an independent man. But let’s just pretend he needs Joe. A lot. 
> 
> It’s unbetaed - as it’s for my beta, so all mistakes are my own.  
> As always this is fiction and please don’t send it to Rami, Joe or anyone associated with them.  
> It’s for us.

Rami smoothed down the soft velvet lapels of his black jacket and looked in the large mirror above the sink in his bathroom.  
He sighed. It was nearly over. This. All this was nearly done. The wildest ride of his life was nearly over. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  
The fact that he had experienced it all with the person who he loved more than anything in the world was incredible. He would always be thankful they had the opportunity to share this.  
But the hiding had gotten to him. Him more than Joe. Having to parade around with Lucy was becoming tedious and he couldn’t wait for that part to be over. But having Joe with him every step of the way this year? That would be over soon too. And he didn’t know how he was going to deal with that. 

 

“Rami. Babe, we need to go.” He heard Joe call through the door, knocking softly.  
Ilaria was in the suite too, packing up her stuff and probably tidying the mess he and Joe had made.  
Rami heard her say “Joe. Give him a minute. I think he’s a bit emotional. Here I ll sort your hair for you”  
He imagined Joe running his hands through his hair, something he did when he was excited or nervous; and sitting down on the couch like a petulant child.

 

He swung open the bathroom door and saw Joe standing looking out the window, down at Hollywood below.  
Joe turned after a moment and sucked in a breath at seeing Rami.  
The black silk shirt clung to his torso, leaving nothing to the imagination. His suit fitted perfectly, nipping in at his slender waist.  
“Christ, Rami. You look....... wow. Just wow” Joe breathed.  
He took three long strides towards Rami, grabbing him behind the neck and touching their foreheads together.  
“You are so beautiful. Y’know that right?” He whispered  
Rami’s cheeks coloured. Always did when Joe praised him.  
Rami lifted his head and attached his mouth to Joe’s - he didn’t trust himself to speak so he’d show Joe how much he appreciated him this way instead.  
Joe’s lips were so, so soft and Rami licked across his top lip, Joe opening his mouth on instinct. Rami whined as the kiss became more intense and Joe’s hands crept up to Rami’s hair.  
“Joe Mazzello! No!” Came Ilaria’s loud voice from just behind Rami.  
Rami sniggered and Joe immediately dropped his hands, reluctantly removing his lips from Rami’s.  
Joe looked at the floor. Rami placed his hand over his mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to escape.  
“Do you know how long it took us to get him looking like that?” Ilaria asked.  
“Now, I have to go. Do not touch his hair. Joe I mean it” She waggled her finger at Joe & Rami lost it. Bent over with laughter, he couldn’t catch his breath from laughing.  
When he’d calmed down, Joe was staring at him. Rami had seen that stare before and it usually led to the types of activities they certainly did not have time for right now.  
He walked over to Joe, immediately putting his arms around his neck.  
“Bad boy Joe. You’re a bad boy” he grinned at him.  
“So I can’t touch you at all?” Joe asked sadly, arms hanging beside him.  
“Not the parts people are gonna see, no” Rami replied “and before you suggest anything, we really, really don’t have time for you to touch anything under wraps” he raised his eyebrows and looked into Joe’s pretty hazel eyes.  
“We’ll have all night later on” he added, winking.  
“I don’t like you going off and having to pretend to be with someone else and not thinking about me” Joe knew he sounded ridiculous. He should be used to this set up by now.  
“Joe” Rami sighed. “Baby, I’m always thinking about you. Always”  
Joe’s eyes darkened.  
“How about I give you something to really remember me by tonight sweetheart?”  
His fingers deftly opened the first four buttons of Rami’s shirt and his lips were on the soft caramel skin of Rami’s chest before he had time to react.  
“Joe” he breathed, fingers scrabbling at the back of Joe’s neck.  
Joe’s lips gently sucked and teased below Rami’s collarbone, drawing whimpers from Rami who closed his eyes in pleasure. Joe licked over a bruise he had made a few nights ago when he was slowly getting Rami off with just his fingers in his tight little ass. The mark had turned a pale blue colour now, and that just wouldn’t do.  
He bit down and sucked hard on the delicate skin, drawing Rami’s blood to the surface and changing the mark to a delicious deep red. Rami cried out, fingers pressing into the back of Joe’s hair.  
“Baby, Baby, stop” he gasped.  
Joe raised his head, admiring his handiwork and pressed the new, now angry looking mark with his finger. Rami hissed in pleasure and threw his head back.  
“Joe” he whined.  
“Shhhh, I’ve got you” Joe tilted Rami’s head and kissed him gently, tongue running against the inside of his top lip.  
There was a sudden knock at the door and Rami heard his brother’s voice.  
“Rami, Joe? Cars here”  
Joe met Rami’s eyes and smiled wickedly. “Later” he whispered before slowly doing up the buttons on Rami’s shirt and smoothing the silk over his pecs.  
“Guys, you better not be.........” Sami stopped short as Joe threw open the door.  
“Hey!” Joe said loudly bringing Sami in for a hug.  
“Might wanna sort your hair out at the back there” Sami said laughing.  


Sami could see Rami over Joe’s shoulder, adjusting his trousers and checking his hair in the mirror. He rolled his eyes. These two were a nightmare, couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But Sami was so happy his brother had found someone like Joe. They were meant for each other. It was just a shame they couldn’t share it with everyone. 

Sami stepped into the room and hugged his brother tightly.  
“You ok?” He asked concerned.  
He understood how hard this had been for them both, and after Sunday they both had separate things going on. It would probably be even harder.  
Rami smiled at his brother, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Yeah, I’m good. Ready?”

 

Rami lost Joe and Sami in the crowd at the party. He had to pose with Lucy and work the room. He lost count of the number of times someone threw their arm over his shoulder and grazed that bruise on his collarbone. And every time it happened, he saw kind hazel eyes, soft lips and skilled fingers swimming in his vision. He sucked in a breath and tried to ignore the swooping of his stomach.  
Occasionally he would press his fingers into it and literally shudder at the pleasure pain it sent through his body.  
When he saw Joe posing for a picture with that damn sports car, he wanted nothing more than to push him onto the hood and clamber into his lap.  
This party couldn’t end soon enough.

Rami stood in front of his mirror; jacket off and thrown to the floor like it wasn’t worth thousands. His silk shirt lay open and he pressed his fingers into the marks littered over his torso. Some were quite faded, others were purple, but the one at his collarbone was still a deep red. He pressed it again and again and imagined Joe’s mouth on his skin; sucking and biting.  
They were gonna be ok. They had to be. He needed to be independent again. Joe would be in New York a lot. It would be fine.  
He didn’t notice the tears running down his cheek or the hotel room door clicking. 

He didn’t notice anything, until he felt fingers that weren’t his own pressing into that mark and making him shudder and gasp.

He looked into the mirror and saw those kind eyes and the face of the love of his life.  
They’d be enough. Always.


End file.
